Automotive vehicles having moveable roof panels are already known. A popular type is the so called moon roof where a section of the roof of a passenger vehicle, usually the center section over the front seat, drops down slightly and slides back into a storage compartment between inner and outer roof panels. While popular, the moon roof has disadvantages. The moon roof cannot extend the full width of the vehicle and generally is relatively narrow. Moreover installation usually requires lowering the inner roof panel which reduces head room in the front seat.